reste avec moi
by Amrisse
Summary: Un résumé? Heu... Petit coup de blues un soir de pluie...?


Heu. . . Bon alors je me suis essayé à une petite fic sur Gundam Wing, et j'espère ne pas avoir trop tapé à côté !^^ Je suis contente parce que j'ai à peu près réussit à faire ce que je voulais ! En plus, j'y ai mit un couple que j'aime beaucoup mais qui est très peu exploité^^ Qui ? Ha bah ça, il faut lire pour savoir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Ce soir encore, il pleut. . .  
  
Ce soir encore, mon regard va se poser sur ce qu'il y a au dehors de cette chambre, et ce soir encore, je vais me laisser porter par la nostalgie de ce temps où rien ne pouvait nous arrêter, où nous nous sentions tellement invulnérable et où. . . Où je me suis demandé pourquoi nous nous battions. . .  
  
La pluie frappe doucement les carreaux, mourrant sur le petit rebord en petites gouttelettes fragiles.  
  
Je soupir. Ca fait bien longtemps que la guerre est terminée. . . Pourtant il y a des questions qui m'obsèdent encore.  
  
Je sens ta présence derrière moi. Tu ne t'avance pas, me laissant seul avec moi-même. J'aime savoir que tu me comprends si bien. J'ai toujours montré une facette de moi qui privilégiait la justice et l'ordre. En fait, je ne faisais que contrebalancer ce désordre émotionnel qui s'accroche à moi depuis un certain temps. . .  
  
Un certain temps. . . C'est un doux euphémisme pour dire « depuis 12 ans ». . .  
  
Un éclair vient illuminer la pièce une seconde de sa lumière bleutée et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner malgré moi lorsque le grondement du tonnerre se fait entendre.  
  
C'est incroyable ce qu'un jour de pluie peut vous plonger dans vos pensées les plus intimes. . .  
  
Je tourne enfin les yeux de la fenêtre pour les amener à ton visage. Tu es encore en retrait, me regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. C'est étrange de te savoir près de moi. . . Notre relation s'est établie sur les silences et les non-dit, et pourtant on se comprend parfaitement, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Parfois il nous prend l'envie nécessaire de dire quelque chose, alors nous parlons, longuement, sans nous couper la parole, écoutant avec attention et sentiment ce que l'autre à sur le c?ur. J'aime cette relation. Je pense que s'est réciproque et c'est une pensée qui me réchauffe le c?ur.  
  
Un deuxième éclair zèbre le ciel et je profite de ce que la lumière s'engouffre dans la pièce pour t'adresser un sourire. La pièce retombe dans une légère obscurité créée par les lourds nuages noirs et la nuit naissante.  
  
Tu avances enfin et passe derrière la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis. Tu te penche doucement sur moi et passe tes bras autour de mon cou, sans rien dire. Et je ne dis rien non plus.  
  
C'est tellement difficile parfois de dire avec exactitude ce que l'on ressent que les silences restent à mon goût bien plus éloquent.  
  
Je sens que tu soupir tout contre mon oreille et je passe ma main sur les tiennes qui enserrent encore mes épaules. Alors je me laisse doucement aller contre toi et j'apprécie la fermeté de ton étreinte. Je suis fatigué de me battre. . . Tu me laisse me reposer contre toi, tu accepte de jouer le rôle de refuge pour moi et c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime.  
  
Nos anciens compagnons me manquent aussi. Nous formions une équipe assez étrange n'est ce pas ? Complémentaire par bien des aspects à cause de nos différences mais aussi tellement semblable.  
  
Ca fait presque 4 mois depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes tous revus.  
  
On a rit en parlant du passé, on a parlé, on s'est chamaillé ! Tellement de chose qu'on ne faisait pas vraiment quand nous étions tous ensemble. . .  
  
Je déteste les soirs comme celui-là. . . Des soirs où je pense haïr la guerre mais où je sais aimer ce qu'elle m'a apporté.  
  
Je me lève et te prends par la main, t'entraînant jusque sur le lit où je m'allonge. Tu fais de même et te place juste à mes côtés, gardant les yeux rivés sur moi, comme si tu pouvais lire mes pensées et avais peur d'en perdre le fil.  
  
Je me blottis contre toi et tu passe un bras dans mon dos et une jambe entre les miennes. C'est rare que nous ayons de tel moment. Rare parce que je me laisse rarement aller dans ce genre de coup de blues.  
  
Je crois que quand nous nous sommes connus, je manquais de certaines leçons que j'ai apprises avec toi, comme le fait que pleurer fait parfois du bien et que les gens ne font pas tous que juger. Toi tu ne me juge pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais n'est ce pas ? Après tout, nous avons connu la même guerre. . . Nous nous sommes, en règle générale, battu sous le même drapeau. . .  
  
Alors ce soir, juste ce soir je vais pleurer. Un petit peu, juste pour me sentir mieux, juste pour que tu me serres un peu plus contre toi et que mes doutes ne m'assaillent plus.  
  
Ces doutes tu les connais bien, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mais tu m'as avoué ne pas vouloir te poser les mêmes questions que moi. Je comprends.  
  
Mais maintenant que la guerre à passée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux familles. A toutes ces familles qui ont perdu un être cher. Je sais ce que ça fait de voir partir quelqu'un que l'on aime, je connais cette douleur qui malmène le c?ur et cette brume qui semble se glisser dans l'esprit.  
  
Et si cette douleur ne leur suffisait pas ? Si jamais. . . Ils voulaient se venger ? Se serait une nouvelle guerre. . . On nous rappellerait alors et. . . Je ne pourrais pas me battre. Il y a douze ans, je ne connaissais que la bataille et ma mission. Aujourd'hui je t'ai toi, et c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je veux me battre !  
  
L'amour que j'ai pour toi est à la fois ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse. . .  
  
A quoi bon avoir peur de futur. . . ? Il faut vivre chaque jour comme si s'était le dernier. Il faut se donner à fond pour ce que l'on croit, et un jour, peut être qu'on se trouvera récompensé. . . Moi, j'ai déjà ma récompense. Elle est là, elle respire calmement, tout contre moi et je peux sentir toute sa tendresse à travers cette main qui caresse mon dos.  
  
Si on m'avait dit que nous serions ensemble il y a douze ans. . . Je me serais probablement mit en colère, j'aurais rougit comme si j'avais été horriblement prit en faute et je serais parti ! J'aurais prit la fuite. . . Ca ne me ressemble pas mais c'est sans aucun doute ce que j'aurais fait !  
  
Heureusement je ne suis pas resté ce garçon un peu coincé et insociable que j'étais à l'époque ! Nous nous sommes soigné mutuellement de ce manque de communication avec le monde extérieur. J'ai appris à regarder la vie en dehors d'un bouquin grâce à toi, et j'ai l'égoïsme de croire que j'ai réussi à te faire ouvrir les yeux sur les trésors que décelait la vie.  
  
Tu n'as pas de famille ? Aucune importance, je serais cette famille ! Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, comme toi tu es là ce soir. . .  
  
Je suis fatigué. Je sens mes yeux se fermer alors que je lutte encore pour respirer un peu de cette odeur si particulière qui semble se dégager de toi.  
  
En fin de compte, je me mets tout de même à somnoler. Je vais bientôt m'endormir. Je m'agrippe alors à toi, demandant ainsi implicitement à ce que tu reste auprès de moi et nous échangeons nos premiers mots de la soirée :  
  
« Je reste avec toi Wufei. . . Toujours. . . Je t'aime. . . »  
  
« Merci. Je t'aime aussi tellement. . . Si tu savais. . . Trowa. . . »  
  
Demain une nouvelle journée entrera par la fenêtre et toute la mélancolie de ce soir quittera la pièce, effacée par la lumière. . . D'ailleurs il ne pleut plus. . .  
  
Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Pas moi, c'est une chose certaine mais. . . Si je n'ai besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose, c'est que ce sentiment qui nous lie est indéfectible. Pas même la mort, si chère à Duo ne saurait t'enlever à moi.  
  
Il faut vivre le présent sans crainte du futur pour ne pas regretter le passé. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Oui, c'est assez court, mais bon. . .^^  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je sais bien que c'est pas une histoire à proprement parler puisqu'il s'agit juste d'un petit moment prit dans la vie de tous les jours mais j'aimais assez cette idée au moment de l'écriture !  
  
Ciao ! 


End file.
